Project Summary - DNA makes RNA makes protein. The second step of that pathway - the critical function of RNA in genetic information transfer - is exquisitely regulated. mRNA activity, stability and location are controlled by factors that recognize specific RNA sequences. We focus on the PUF proteins, a widespread family of mRNA regulatory proteins that control key steps in early development and are required for establishing memory. We propose to determine how these proteins find and recognize specific mRNAs, and how they then execute that decision. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The proposed work will illuminate how a widespread family of mRNA regulatory proteins work. These proteins control stem cells and participate in the formation of memory. Understanding how they work should provide practical opportunities for intervention.